A White Winter
by TheBananaChild
Summary: Tex Dinoco and his wife, Katy, enjoy the winter together along with the rest of team Dinoco when they decide to have a winter party. Soon, they will be a family of three.


_Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you for reading my fanfics. Even though I didn't post that much I'm glad you like them. I also want to thank everyone for the continuous support and I'm very happy that I got to introduce my OCs, Katy and Sophia into the fandom. Will be doing more fanfics of them. Even though Katy is much of a background character, I still want to do fanfics of her. _

It was snowing lightly outside. The beautiful setting outside her bedroom window was a sight to see. As she watched the snowflakes fall, Katy felt a little cold. She tried to get more comfortable while trying to be gentle on her swollen side. She gently warms up near the fireplace and lowers herself to the floor.

She looked up and smiled as a familiar gold Cadillac nosed his way in very gently.

"Hey Tex." She whispered gently as her loving husband gave her a nuzzle on her fender.

"Hey beautiful. How's the baby doing?"

"She's stopped her rimkicks for now, but I'm really tired, swollen and my belly hurts."

Tex gently settled himself next to his loving wife. He began rubbing her swollen side gently with his tire. He remembered that nearly a few weeks ago, Katy had told him nervously that she was in term and with his help, they managed to tell their parents Ali and William Moore and Alice and David Dinoco the exciting news. They were both happy and congratulated on Katy and Tex finally starting a family.

"We're still going to the party at the business though. So you should get some rest." Replied Tex.

"Yeah." Katy began wincing in pain a little as the baby in her began to kick. "Just as soon as our little girl settles down."

Tex continued to rub Katy's swollen side gently. The baby would be here before they knew it. Once the rim kicks quieted down, the beautiful and white, sleek Ferrari settled back down and gently snuggled against her husband. He smiled at her and nuzzled her. They watched the gentle snowflakes fall until Katy fell asleep, while her husband rested his tire on her swollen side.

Later on, Tex prepared for the winter party. It was 6:00 and it wouldn't start until 7:00. Drinks, snacks, coffee, cups, napkins, and plates were all the materials needed for the occasion. Strip was put in charge of the drinks and snacks, along with checking off each item. His wife, Lynda, agreed to help out. She made little fruit bowls for everyone to enjoy. The fruit was topped with whip cream and had a little cherry on top. They looked delicious and several times, she had to keep them out of her husband's sight, knowing that he would try to take one.

Lynda and Strip arrived at the business. They had bought drinks and snacks for everyone to enjoy. Tables were set up for the drinks and snacks. Lynda had bought a fruit punch bowl with them to put fruit punch in it. Aside from the fruit bowls, she made fruit punch and it was really good.

"You have to try Lynda's fruit punch. She makes the best ever." Replied Strip. Lynda chuckled at her husband. She was glad he admired her taste of sweets.

"I suppose I do make the best treats ever." She replied. "It's all about the flavor."

"Indeed it is." Replied Tex. He chuckled to himself and he was glad he had talented workers who enjoyed being themselves.

"Hey, how's Katy doing? I know she's still in the early stage of her term." Replied Lynda.

"Yeah she is, but she's in pain a little so she probably won't be able to come. She wants to come but I told her not to push herself."

"That's true." Replied Strip.

"Yeah, but we'll see."

Soon the party was underway. Katy decided to join everyone. She managed to get some rest so she felt a little better. Lynda and Strip were happy for Tex and Katy. The rest of team Dinoco was estatic for the couple and couldn't wait to see the baby.

"Hey Katy. How are you feeling?" Asked Lynda.

"I'm doing okay. Earlier I was sore, but I got some rest before so now I'm okay."

"That's good. Are you excited about the baby?"

"I am. Tex is excited as well. He's been taking off time from work to take care of me."

"I'm sure everyone is excited to see the baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. We found out yesterday."

"Congratulations. I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Yeah. Me too."

As fast as the party started, it ended quick. Tex and Lynda cleaned up. They were going to take some of the leftovers home and keep the rest in the storage room to have during a conference. Katy enjoyed herself a lot, even though she had to limit the amount of treats. When everything was done, Tex and Katy headed home. She settled down on the bed she shared with her husband and watched as he rested a gentle tire on her swollen side.

"Did you have fun?" Asked Tex.

"I did. Not only did I get to be with my friends, but I got to be with you." She gave her loving husband a kiss on his fender.

"I love you." Replied Tex.

"I love you too."

Together, Tex and Katy nuzzled against each other and watched as the nighttime snow continued falling. It was a beautiful sight to see and relaxing. Katy quickly began to fall asleep against her husband and shortly after, Tex nuzzled his wife and began to settle to bed for the night. It was a beautiful winter they were having and they were even excited as the birth of their child was going to come closer and closer.


End file.
